Danny With Martin
by juho69
Summary: I'm here, brother.


DANNY WITH MARTIN

_I ought to explain that this story is the fifth in a sequence and should be read after Martin and Danny, and before Coping._

Danny moved some of his belongings into Martin's apartment that very evening. Once the idea had been put into his head, it had become established and his priority. It was something to focus on at a time he badly needed a distraction and he seemed almost desperate for the company. Martin had made some space in the spare bedroom for him – luckily, being a tidy person, there wasn't much that needed moving – and Danny put away some of his clothes, books and other belongings. He seemed intent on making the room _his_, as quickly as he could. Watching him, Martin could see why. Danny needed something to cling to, something familiar and stable, more so now than at any time in his life. He had known abandonment before but, this time, Martin knew it was far different, far more profound, far worse.

_I'm here, brother,_ Martin imparted silently. _I won't leave you._

For the next three evenings, Danny worked intensely. At the end of the third evening, everything was all but finished.

He came out of the bedroom, into the living-room and sank down on to the sofa. From the kitchen, Martin saw his friend, and guessed what was probably on his mind. A few minutes later, he emerged from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to his co-worker.

"Get this into you," he commanded.

Danny took the mug gratefully. "Thanks."

Martin sat down on the arm of the chair. "So - are you all set?"

"Yes - I think so," Danny replied. His voice was still weary but was a little more purposeful.

"I'll get another set of keys cut tomorrow. The ones you've got are my only spares."

Danny looked up. "I'll give you the money - "

Martin shook his head emphatically. "No! I should get another set, anyway. Don't worry about it."

Danny half-smiled, wanly but gratefully.

"Is there anything else I can get in for you?"

"No, I don't think so, thanks. I'm fairly easy to please, really."

_Such a pity that so many people have used that as a reason to take advantage of you, _Martin thought bitterly. He would never be able to understand some people. Danny was the kindest person he knew. Why did they have to hurt him?

Danny was just about to take a sip of the coffee when, realising something, he grimaced. "Oh, drat – I forgot to shut down my laptop." He made as if to rise but Martin stopped him.

"It's okay – I'll do it. You enjoy that."

Martin went back into Danny's room. The laptop was on the end of the bed, still switched on. Martin shut it down, switched it off, unplugged it and replaced it on the chair by the window. As he rose, he caught sight of the photographs which Danny had put on the dressing-table.

There were three. One, which Martin had seen many times before, near his desk at work, was of Danny's family. The second, which he recalled being taken, a few years back, was of Jack, Vivian, Samantha, Danny and himself, in Jack's office at work. Until recently, Martin knew, there had been other photographs Danny had had on display, of _them_ - which, unsurprisingly, were now gone. But, the one which held his attention was the one in the middle.

It was of him and Danny. They were at work. Danny was sitting at his computer, his jacket off and on the back of his chair. He, Martin, was standing behind, his hand on the back of the chair, leaning over Danny slightly, as if he were protecting him…

Protecting him…

Of course…

Martin breathed in hard.

_I'm here for you, brother._

He walked out of the bedroom and back into the living-room

"Say - when was that photo of us ta-" He stopped abruptly when he saw the scene before him.

Danny was fast asleep, his head leaning against the side of the sofa. Lying there, in sleep, he looked vulnerable, much younger and almost childlike.

Martin smiled. He slipped into the bedroom, found a spare blanket, carried it back and gently put it round Danny. Softly, he turned down the light and left the room, to let his friend rest.


End file.
